Troyella
by DamselInADress
Summary: Gabriella's Dad is keeping his past from her,he doesn't want her to know anything about his past. When She gets in trouble her father sends her away to live with her uncle, when she gets there what happens? what happens when she meets the troy bolton?
1. Trailer

Does your parents always say back in my day we did

this and that. Do they ever say or tell you they got

in trouble and got really hurt. but what if one man

didn't want his daughter to find out about the bad

part about his past. but the good part is he kept his

past from his 16 year old daughter. He didn't even

want her to know where he grew up that's why he

moved to, Beverly hills, Ca and became one of the

best and paid lawyers. but he has no other choice

but to make her move with her uncle Robbie. And

her cousin chase. And he has to make sure she doesn't find out about his past.

Mr. Montez - she's not going to find out **anything **ok ROBBIE.

Robbie- kay we wont tell her anything right chase.

Chase - don't worry uncle matthew. She wont find out

Mr. Montez - and I don't want to hear you've been in that kind of stuff chase.

Chase- *rolls his eyes* whatever

But what he didn't know was that chase was in the same gang his father and uncle were in. and when his daughter came to stay he didn't know she would fall in love. With the most popular basketball star, playboy, and gang member.


	2. The Beginning

***in the summary it says 's 's name is brad and in the trailer it says his name is Matthew it's brad you guys***

**On the streets of Albuquerque, new Mexico there is a lot of violence and possession of drugs. There were two gangs called the vetoes and pones. They were pretty much Latin heritage .but to be in the groups you have to be down for life which means blood in and blood out. but no one wanted to be apart of the vetoes more than Troy Bolton every one pretty much considered him as one though. Troy is half Caucasian and half Mexican. And took his father traits and has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and light completed skin. Troy lives with his mom's sister Carrie and her to boys Johnny and George. Along with his sister allison who is darker colored than he is, *looks more Mexican* and his cousins loved him to death. And they gave him the weirdest nicknames to just annoy him like weedy, white boy and more…**

**George - Troy! Get Up! * splashes water on him***

**Troy- *wakes up* what the hell george**

**George- *smiles* glad your up my mom made lunch man**

**Troy - dude give me ten more minutes *groaned and covered his head with the blanket***

**George - Hell No! *pulls the covers off of him***

**Allison - apurate Troy! (means hurry up)**

**Johnny- get up or were going to save you any food**

**Troy- what the heck are you guys doing in our room **

**George - yea,… GET OUT* throws a pillow at them and they leave the room***

**Troy- *gets up and gets ready* your washing my blankets george**

**George - I was them anyway weedo**

**_____________________________________________________**

**In Beverley Hills, California there's everything rich people, fame, nice cars, nice houses, and the nicest school in all of northern California.,.,. West Beverly High.**

**And none other than the beautiful Gabriella Montez went there…**

**But…**

**Gabriella didn't like school. She was one of those bad girls**

**Along with her best friend Sadie..she dated bad boys and was one of the most whitewashed Mexican in the 90210,although she did speak lots of Spanish but boy was she bad.**

**Gabriella - *wakes up and see's her room all packed up and yells* MMOOOOMMM!!!!**

**Mrs.M - *runs into her room* what's wrong gabby?**

**Gabriella - My Room!!!*stutters*its-its all packed u-p**

**Mrs.m- I know im the one who packed itlast night**

**Gabby - why!!**

**Mrs.m - I think your father should explain that.*leaves***

**And then gabriella remembered her dad saying….**

" **if you don't shape up and stop getting into trouble Gabriella Anne Montez im gonna send you to your uncle Robbie's house…,TO LIVE"**

**OH NO! her dad found out about her explosion, well of coarse he did, he was going to find out eventually.**

**And like what Mr. Montez said, Gabriella was going, she didn't even get to say bye to her BFF, nor her Boyfriend Kyle ****L**

**___________________________________________________**

**Later on about 6:30 Troy, George, and the rest of Vetoes were at George's dads car shop where they hang out at every Sunday.**

**Troy-*lies on the hood of the car* dude tonight im just going to chill out.**

**Chase- What? You don't have a date tonight?**

**Yep you guys guessed right Troy was a player, he loved girls, in fact if girls was a subject in school he would be there every damn day**

**Troy- no, I already dated every girl in school,*smirks* well except the ugly ones…(that's really mean troy lol)**

**Chase- *laughs and looks at his watch* Shit I gotta go in like 30 minutes.**

**Chad - why?**

**Chase - my cousin, rich cousin is coming down from Beverley hills**

**Johnny- is it a boy or girl?**

**Chase- girl…..,**

**Troy - I Call Dibbs *raises his hand* wait how old is she?**

**Chase - *laughs* a year younger than us, but the last time I seen her at the family reunion she was ugly and I mean butt ugly**

**And chase is right the last time he seen Gabriella she was at the family reunion … but that was 10 years ago, and yea Gabriella had an overbite and a uni brow but she was 6. But she's 16 now and he hasn't even seen a picture of her so I guess there all gonna be surprised when they see the new and improved Gabriella Montez.**


	3. Gabriella

Gabriella has already been on the road for 2 hours, and surely she was pissed, but not as pissed as her father was, he hasn't even said one word to her …until he finally broke the silence….

Mr. m - *sighs* were here

Where here? What is that? Im not gonna even miss you mia? Or I Love You? He is the biggest dick ever!!!

Gabriella groans at her thoughts and gets out of the car

Robbie was fixing his car until he saw his brother - Brad!

Mr-M- Robbie *gives him a man hug*

Robbie - where's Gabriella?

Gabriella- *walks out from behind the car* Hey Uncle Robbie

Robbie -Gabriella?*hugs her* O My God your so beautiful

Gabriella*smiles a little* thanks *gets out of the hug*

Robbie - *yells* CHASE!!! *no answer* CHASE!

Chase* comes running through the alley. IM here im here

Robbie - Chase This is your cousin Gabriella..

Chase- this is Gabriella? Dang the last time I seen you , you were uh uh umm

Gabbby's Point of View*

I giggled I knew what he was gonna say, he was gonna say ugly and I was ugly and im not conceited but I don't think im ugly anymore.

No Ones' point of view'

Chase - *changes the subject* uh um GIVE ME A HUG *hugs her*

Gabriella laughs then gets out of the hug.

Robbie- Calls Out* A`MA!

A`Ma Comes Out*sees Gabriella* and who is this sexy Chula?*laughs* oh gabby your so pretty

Gabriella - *laughs* thanks grandma

Mr.M - uh ma can you take Gabriella to her room?

Gabriellas point of view:

Supposely my dad bought my uncle a built in pool, if I could stay with them, and Supposely I got a pool house but I doubt he did that for me. And I walked in the backyard and seen the pool….

Wow! He actually got it for me ! I wouldn't of believed it if I hadn't seen must of paid 10,000 just for me to stay here the house may be ugly but my what I like to call it "little apartment" was the most beautiful thing of the house … damn I should get in trouble more often. Maybe he'll buy me a mansion.

__________________________________________

Chase - *on the phone* don't worry troy, no we can just have the party here,…yea my dad is going to work at 10 and you know my grandma will be down for it …nah my sister is at her friends house.. We also got a new pool so it'll be fun,all right tell people at 10, okay bye,,…

Gabriella*pops out of no where* So your having a party am I correct?,….

Chase *gets jumpy* shit*sighs* you scared the shit out of me brie!

Gabriella - just answer the question are u having a party,…?

Chase - *silently* yea but don't tell my dad*begging

Gabby - sighs* im not a snitch, Okay? Snitches is what got me here,… besides im quite the party animal myself,…

Chase - really?

Gabby- of coarse guess it runs in our blood…

**Gabby's point of view**

Everybody was at our house, and everyone was having a good time, even grandma was having a good time, but there was no guys that caught my eye.

**Troy's Pov**

Damn! This pool party is off the hook!,…I always that Chad had the best party houses, but I guess I was wrong, I was looking at the new pool house, hopefully I can get a nice breeze to go in there with me

Bumps into someone - oh im sorr--

Rg(random girl) - it's ok- hey

Troy- flirty* hey mami,…

**Gabriella's point of view**

Ewww. That player just bumped into some one he doesn't even know and he's already playing tongue war with her He's Cute, But a Perv,….

*with troy*

Whispers in the random girls ear* wanna go in the pool house *bites his lower lip*

Random girl - kay

-wow you guys Troy is such a man-whore what do you guys think lol to be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Recently On Troyella:

Troy: * whispers in the random girls ear* wanna go in the pool house * bites his lower lip *

Random Girl - Kay…

…..

….

…

..

.

" And What Troy Didn't Know was there was a pair of chocolate eyes looking at him, not gazing ,..but glaring"

**Gabriella's POV**

Oh Hell No! Their Not Going In My Pool house !

She Made here way across the backyard were about 300 teenagers were,…

And She Got To Her room ,…The Door Was About To Shut But It Was Stopped By Her Foot being placed in the door crack.

She Found A Shirtless Troy And A Girl by the name of Lindsey,…

*in a attitude* Excuse Me? This Room Is Off Limits

**NO One's POV:**

Troy - Who The Hell Are You?

*Chase Comes In The Pool House *- Troy This Is My Cousin Gabriella,..

Troy *confused* Wait This Is Gabriella?

Chase - Yea,..

Troy*mumbles to chase but Gabriella can still hear* I Thought You Said She Was Ugly?

Gabriella - Uh Hello, I'm right here *waves at troy*

Troy - Uh Sorry, And I'm Sorry About The Whole House Thing,…

Gabriella - *sighs irritated* It's Okay

Random Girl - *sarcastic* yea sorry,…*mumbles* you ruined my night *fake smiles*

`Gabriella heard what Lindsey said, but she ignored it, what she didn't get was,… why would a girl that pretty give her self away to some stranger She Didn't Even Know?`

.Gabriella Fakes A Smile Back.

…..

….

…

..

.

It was 1 in the morning and the party was still going wild ,… there was kids passed out on the side of the pool and beer bottles everywhere

**Troy's Pov:**

"When will this party end, god I should've never promised chase I'd help clean up"

As Troy made his way across the backyard to the destination, he was trying to reach, he was stopped…

**NO 'One's POV**

George - Where you going Homie ?

Troy* stops and rubs his eyes* I'm Tired, so ima see if I can crash in the pool house

George - oh alright then. Oh hey did you see chase's cousin? She's hella fine

Troy *smile appears on his face* yea she's fine

`Troy finishes talking to George and made it to his destination …he knocked on the door…no one answered so he knocked a little harder`

The Brunette opened the door to see a tired blue eyed man,.. she knew what he wanted so she opened the door and signaled him to come in …

She figured her uncle wouldn't be back from work till later tomorrow ,… so she let him stay in her room

She pulled out a little couch in her room and told him he could sleep there

Troy*lays down* thanks….Gabriella

Gabriella - oh it's the least I can do after *sarcastic* you brang a hoe in my room

Troy- Hey I said I was sorry-

Gabriella - Troy I was kidding

Troy - oh,..

Gabriella - so let me guess your UR Schools Pretty boy/ player ?

Troy - what makes you say that?

Gabriella - I know a player when I see one…and you have it written all over your face …

Troy- Do Not

Gabriella - oh you so do..

Troy - well if I was a "player" would I still have my virginity ?

Gabriella - of coarse not ,.. Which makes you a player..

Troy- F.Y.I *whispers* I'm a virgin

Gabriella*looks at him* bull shit

Troy - is that so hard to believe? Maybe I want to save myself for the right person….

Gabriella - what ever *rolls over onto her bed and turns off the lamp on the night stand *

…..

….

…

..

.

It was now Sunday at 9a.m and we were all at 's catholic church,… everyone was there George, Chad, troy's sister, troy's cousin, Chase, even the blue eyed guy himself was there.

Church had been going on for half an hour now and Gabriella got a note,…

" Meet me in the back of your house after this -troy-"

Gabriella Replied

"Whatever Baby Boy -gabby-"

Troy*gets it and mumbles* Baby Boy?

TO BE CONTINUED……….


End file.
